


Vakarian Succeeds at Valentines

by Kerica



Series: Solahss with Shakarian [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Bonding, Candles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, Knotting, Marking, Mating Bond, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Oral Sex, Post-Mass Effect 2, Romantic Gestures, Scents & Smells, Vaginal Fingering, garrus is a sap, liara is a butt, solahss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerica/pseuds/Kerica
Summary: Posted when Valentines is long past but a prompt/theme totally sparked ideas. Oh yeah.----Garrus overhears the girls of the ship talking about Valentines Day.Garrus then gets ideas.





	Vakarian Succeeds at Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caprithebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/gifts).



> not-canon-compliant with the "dextro/levi-amino is toxic" crap

It warmed his heart every time he saw Kerica Shepard’s bed.

Garrus was endlessly amused by the fact that for all her militaristic precision, both on and off the battlefield, her desk and her bed were an absolute mess. _“I don’t have time to spend ten minutes straightening up something so insignificant compared to everything else”_ she had told him, even though he had never asked, only stared at it with a tilt of his head.

She was dead asleep on the bed in question. The annoying swish of the door had only made her shift and turn further into her pillow. A flutter of affection in his chest made his breath catch. Eyes softening, he moved closer and very carefully laid beside her after taking off his shoes and gloves. She hadn’t even bothered getting undressed, he noticed. Tenderly, he ran his talons through her short brown hair, letting the soft strands sift through his fingers. A soft, cute little hum vibrated in her throat and she turned _into_ him, her head pressing on his unforgiving carapace, her knees curling up and digging into his stomach, but it was fine. Gently, he rubbed her newly exposed side.

She may have woken up the barest amount in order to turn, but her breathing evened out again in no time. It was soft moments like this that made him relax enough to close his eyes and let his mind wander.

* * *

After the Omega 4 relay and shit that all went down, one would think that they would’ve had hot and heady raunchy sex to make up for the shy ‘never done this before’ version beforehand. Nope. They’d come to her cabin and before he had even managed to flop onto the twisted and lumpy bed sheets, she had started to do something that put another nail in the _‘she was a Turian in a past life’_ theory.

She started to _nest_.

**_Nest._ **

Garrus had stopped midway through unclasping his armor to watch her. She had taken off her boots and gloves, climbed up onto the bed, and started pulling apart the blankets. The bed was pretty firm, so even with the little give it had she didn’t wobble too much. Her steps were light as she hopped around, tugging and shaking things out. Puffing up the pillows.

“You’re laying out the blankets separately?” He had asked curiously, breaking from his trance to finish disrobing. He should probably take a shower before climbing in bed. The bed was...ah...dirty from sex earlier, but that was different than the dirt and grime from a fight.

Kerica only shot him a raised eyebrow and a tired smirk, “I figure you would like to have some blankets to yourself. Unless you’re alright with waking up butt naked and freezing because I stole them all.” Yet then she put the comforter over both blankets to make it look cohesive and complete, but it was still rough around the edges. Then she didn’t tuck the tops down, she nested and bunched them up to easily pull down and crawl under.

“When you put it that way, then I suppose it’s a good idea you did it that way.” Garrus’ sub-vocals flanged with a laugh as she hopped down from the bed now, and finally popped off her suit. “Shower?” he offered, simply...watching her. She was exhausted, they all were, but he was seeing her differently than he had before. Affection. Adoration. All he wanted to do now was take care of her. Sex would take an energy that they didn’t have, but gentle soft touches across the body didn’t have to be that way or even lead that direction.

Face contorting in contemplation, she hummed deeply as she thought about it. Eventually, though, she nodded, “Yeah...sure. Everything aches...maybe some hot water will help me loosen up to sleep.”

“That’s what I was thinking. Alright. Since I was way ahead of you for undressing, I’ll go start the shower.” Garrus flicked one side of his fringe for a smile, disappearing into her ensuite. It struck him this was another ‘first’ that they get to cover. Turning the knobs, water cascaded down and it took a quick second to get it to a reasonable temperature where it wasn’t too cold for him but not too hot for her. Steam filled the bathroom quickly, so that was a good sign.

The door swished open and he panicked a little bit, “Hey, I hope it’s a good temp…” he admitted with a nervous tilt of his head as she stepped into the stall with him. It was...still interesting to see her naked body. On the time-crunch, even with three of the four hours to explore, it wasn’t enough. She was so pale, maybe an off olive tone to her skin instead of the peachy pink Miranda had. The tiny human was a full head shorter than him in height, but she seemed much smaller even as she walked on the balls of her feet in a fashion similar to how he walked.

“It could be warmer.” Kerica clicked her tongue as she tested the water and fiddled with it.

Garrus hissed in surprise and jumped back as the temperature skyrocketed. His mandibles were far apart and his eyes wide.

“Oh! Is that too hot?!” Kerica gasped and tried to turn it down, but he reached out and caught her wrist.

“No, no, I was just startled.” Garrus’ laugh was breathless, and he was suddenly...happier? “I’d already gotten used to it beforehand. I wasn’t prepared. It’s good, I like this temperature a lot more.”

Kerica relaxed and she smiled brightly at him, pulling back and she startled him again, this time by wrapping her arms around his middle, hugging him. Then her grip tightened and her breath hitched. “Shit. Garrus…”

“Hey, you okay?” Brow plates furrowing, he rubbed his hands over her back, trying to get her to relax. They were supposed to be loosening up before bed.

“We made it, but that was such a crazy wild ride.” She shook her head, moving her head from pressing her cheek against his cowl to her forehead, “You scared the shit out of me so many times. Walking through that door limping, then nearly falling off the fucking platform…”

“I paid you back by catching your ass as you lept for the Normandy. You’re lucky you can fucking jump like a damn Turian.” Garrus scoffed, which earned him a laugh from her and that was what he was going for. Good, good. No negative thoughts. “We did it, we’re alive and well and standing right here under some nice hot water. Let’s relax and breathe.”

“Yeah...yeah, you’re right. Spirits, I’m glad to have you.” Kerica mumbled.

* * *

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“Hmm?” Garrus broke from his reverie and looked down to see Kerica was watching him, “Welcome to the land of the living.” He joked with her, “I was just remembering the first time I heard you say ‘Spirits’...”

“Oh really? That time in the shower, after the Omega 4?” Kerica rolled onto her back and stretched out. He was sure he heard a few pops from her back and joints.

“That’s the one.” Garrus didn’t take his hand off of her, completely fine that he was rubbing her stomach now. “You told me you’ve said it a bunch of times before. I felt stupid for not realizing it sooner, how you never say ‘goddamn it’ like everyone else, or variations of.”

“We’ve had religious topics during dinner before and I was shocked it didn’t click then, either.” Kerica laughed softly under her breath, one hand going to rest over his and rub across his knuckles, “You can be so dense sometimes, but I love you anyway.”

Garrus scrunched his nose at her which made her giggle and do it back, “That’s good. I’d be a little worried if you didn’t love me anymore.” That gave him some pause suddenly and Kerica noticed, but before she could ask he shifted, “I was bored a few days ago and while I was taking a walk around the Normandy, I overheard the girls, Liara, Miranda, Tali and even Jack talking about Valentine’s day and their favorite kinds of chocolates even if they don’t have suitors? I did a little researching and I...realized that it’s tomorrow. Was this why we’re stopping by the Citadel for a little shore leave? It’s a holiday? What kinds of chocolates do _you_ like?”

High levels of amusement made Kerica’s face contort in different ways. She was not the type of person to say ‘one question at a time’ and put people down for talking fast. Instead she took in stride, answering it all one at a time. “Yes, actually, that’s why we’re going to the Citadel. I wanted to stop by my Apartment, too, for a while. Stretch my legs. You know how I am, the same walls all the time bore me. As for chocolates? Never get me the variety packs. Half the flavors are nasty and taste like medicine. I don’t mind Turian chocolate, to be honest. It reminds me of dark chocolate with the metallic tang to it. Lasts me forever, too, since it’s such a unique flavor and it’s something you savor, not scarf down in one sitting like milk chocolate. I’m allergic to white chocolate. Tastes good, makes me nauseous. I like the little balls of chocolate you can find, with the solid outside and soft middles. Mint’s great, too.”

Garrus was glad that she gave him such a wide range of information. It made it easier, so while she would now know he was going to get her something, he could still surprise her with _what_ he got her. “It still surprises me humans can eat our food.”

“Yeah, well, it still pisses me off the fear-mongering is still such a thing.” Kerica snorted, “Mint is something humans can chew like tobacco, for Spirit’s sake, and it wouldn’t bother you one bit either. Sure, food cross-species is highly bland to each other, but it’s not toxic...unless you gave me something directly off Palaven, of course. Higher concentration of metals and there’s also the radiation issue. That’s probably where a lot of the fear came from. There’s a lot of things you can _be_ _allergic_ to, like I can’t eat pepper, tomatoes, or pineapples, but geez. Calm the fuck down. Do your research.”

When she got passionate or low-key angry about something she was adorable. “I know, love. Calm down.” Garrus poked her nose to distract her and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, “I’ll take a look around once we dock and we can enjoy our first real holiday.”

Kerica’s grin bloomed over her face, “If you need to kick me out of my own apartment or anything then let me know.”

“Heh, I will.”

* * *

It was a good thing she told him that, because he definitely had to. She went off with Joker to get gifts for EDI. Since she was an AI but had a robot body now, they had to get creative.

He made his own variety pack of chocolates; filled with mint, Turian chocolate, milk, dark, and variations of but no off flavors. He even surprised the other girls with treats of their favorites because in his research he found out that you can still give chocolates to friends for Valentine’s day. The looks on their faces and the squeal Tali gave was worth it.

Candles, roses, and wine. Those were romantic items he was familiar with. The wine he’d done before even though they hadn’t really used it. It was quickly becoming apparent that he really didn’t...he didn’t know what her favorites were for a lot of things. Favorite flowers, scents, if there was a certain shade of rose she preferred, wines she liked over others. Since he was trying to set up a surprise for her...he had to cheat.

Liara.

The two women were well known for rambling about anything and everything with each other. So he shot a message to her through his omni-tool.

_“Hey Liara,_

_Help me out here. I got the chocolates. I just...don’t know anything else that I should about the love of my life._

_Garrus.”_

It didn’t take very long for a reply.

_“Garrus,_

_My dear friend. Are you admitting defeat?_

_Liara.”_

The nerve!

_“My lovely Liara,_

_Like hell I am! I just don’t have all of the information to make tactical decisions. That’s all._

_Garrus.”_

Garrus realized he was pacing around the candle shop he was in and forced himself to go to a corner out of the way so other patrons could get by.

**Bling.**

_“Dear Garrus,_

_She likes the smell of pine, but I suppose the Christmas scents are all gone by now. Ocean scents aren’t in yet, either, on the flip side...let’s see…_

_Roses themselves are a soft scent, but if you get a few rose candles that should be perfect. She has an issue with sweet-smelling candles like vanilla, but rose candles aren’t too much. As for favorite flowers...normally she goes for yellow roses or carnations, but don’t do that. Get coral roses. A variety of pink wouldn’t be bad, either. I do remember she thinks red roses are boring because they’re so common. You know her, she likes breaking the mold and going against the grain. Originality._

_Oh! A lavender or lilac candle would be a good idea by the bed, it helps relax. Just one, don’t want it to be too much she falls asleep._

_Your lovely Liara ;)”_

Of course she wouldn’t let go of the fact he sweet-talked her. Sighing deeply, Garrus took note of everything and the geers in his head turned. A lilac or lavender candle by the bed. So Liara thought he’d just lead Kerica straight to sex.

He couldn’t be having that.

He _also_ knew while Kerica liked originality and unconventional thinking, she did appreciate cliches and the simple things. Ha! He wasn’t completely ignorant…

Bubble bath soap caught his attention on the terminal as he scrolled through the options.

An idea popped in his head immediately.

 _Perfect_.

* * *

“Garrus?” Kerica finally came through her own apartment doors. She and Joker had spent quite some time looking for things to give a robot girlfriend. She couldn’t smell or taste things, but her artificial mind could understand sentimental value, such as flowers. Like her, Joker didn’t want any damn roses. So they created their own bouquet and then Joker was relieved as all hell when they browsed a lingerie store. That had been an experience. Finding shades that worked well with EDI’s brand of silver was a fun time, as well as style and fit. Then Joker repaid the favor by helping her find a set that Garrus might like. Accenting the waist, clips that pulled back her hair and showed off her forehead, and the store even offered face-paint for drawing on clan markings.

The apartment was dark. Completely. Garrus was taking advantage of the fact she could see in low-light conditions, as there was the faint flicker of a candle in the distance behind a corner. There was a dusting of rose petals on the floor. Kneeling down she picked one up to examine it. It wasn’t red, so that was a good sign...was it pink? Colors were a bit harder to distinguish in the dark.

Since she was already on the floor, she took off her shoes and put them by the door. Her lingerie package was on the kitchen counter, which meant Garrus had answered the door for delivery. At least it wasn’t opened. “I’m gunna be in the kitchen for a minute! Don’t you peek on me!” she called into the void of her apartment, since her boyfriend was nowhere in sight and hadn’t answered her before. There was tip-tapping...Garrus was barefoot and using the talons on his feet to let her know he heard her. He was otherwise silent.

Grinning, Kerica hummed to herself as she slipped into the kitchen, turned on the light over the stove and got to work opening her box. The underwear was silky on her skin and her hum got deeper in pleasure as she skimmed her hands over her body. Using the reflection in the refrigerator, she took the facepaint and even as her stomach did flip-flops, she drew the markings.

It was enough to make her breath catch when she was done focusing on it and she pulled back to look. She didn’t even recognize herself, and she framed her cheeks with her hands, feeling her face heat up with a blush. Clipping her hair back lastly, she hopped from one foot to the other and tried to shake off her nerves before she turned back around and turned the light off, plunging back into the darkness.

Following now the flicker of the candle and the trail of rose petals, she swallowed thickly. “Time to see where you’re going to lead me!” she called, letting him know she was on the move.

All of a sudden she heard the notes of _that stupid tango_.

“I still don’t forgive you for that.” She quipped, and heard the echoes of his laugh. He was near, but nowhere she could see. Not even his shadow.

The rosey smell of the candle was pleasing, though, and she continued to move slowly in the hallways, tense as she wondered where exactly he was and if he was going to suddenly sweep her off her feet. Thankfully the tango song was a short one, not even a full two minutes, and the _‘Turian Courtship by Baths’_ played next. It was one she had found years ago, before her death during their time on the original Normandy.

It brought a soft smile to her face and she relaxed just a bit. “You sappy shit.” She mumbled, positive that she heard his pleased purr somewhere in the shadows. Not too close, but not too far. The fact he was stalking her was a bit of a turn-on, but she continued to follow the candlelight and roses. This song was a bit longer, all instrumental, and a good beat that had her bobbing in her steps in time with it. As it was in her own personal playlist, he hadn’t known about it until he started spending more time in her cabin and she would play her song list out loud. That had been a fun conversation that resulted in the first ‘I love you’s...

Finally, the petals led her to the bathroom.

The scent of lavender mixed with the rose hit her nose. A single white candle sat in the middle of two pink ones along the edge of the tub. So the lavender had to be the soap that had a nice layer of bubbles over the water.

“Sit with your back to me.”

His voice was low and sent a shiver down her spine, goosebumps springing up on her arms. Looking behind her, she wasn’t surprised he wasn’t there. He was just behind the door. “Fine. You better watch me take this off, though.” Lingerie wasn’t meant to stay on, anyway. Turning back around, she gave him a generous pause. Then she ran her hands over her sides and toyed with the edges of the panties, bending over slowly and made sure to spread her legs a bit, letting him see her cunt as she took the underwear off. Her scent got stronger immediately and sure enough his growl echoed through the room.

Standing back up after kicking the panties to the side, she worked on the automatic straps of her corset that thinned her waist out. As soon as it was loose and off, she stepped into the water. It was nice and hot, just how she liked it.

As she disturbed the water she saw there were petals floating in it, too. Settling in the water, she leaned back and relaxed. Suddenly, however...she felt lonely. “You going to join me anytime soon, big guy?”

“Shh, soon.” He cooed reassuringly, “Relax, love. Almost.”

He had a plan, and she had to let him do his thing and be patient. Taking a breath, she nodded and reached for the white candle out of curiosity. It was just a plain one, no scent in particular. Just here for visual aesthetic. Putting it back, she was about to lean against the tub again when there was a sudden rain of petals. “Ah! Garrus!” she shouted in surprise and then she laughed. Looking up she tried to catch a glimpse of him, only to have her vision completely obscured by the different shades of pink and she had to keep blinking so not to get any in her eyes. Leaning forward to shake them off, suddenly there was a silky feeling over her forehead and then across her eyes. Breath hitching, she tensed, “Garrus?”

“Shh...I gotcha. I’m not even knotting it.” Sure enough it was just a soft tie to keep it in place. He removed her hair clip and it clinked somewhere on the tile to her left. “Scoot forward.” Once she did so, he slipped behind her and got her in his lap. It lifted her a bit out of the water, too, exposing more of her torso to the cooler air. “Just feel me, Keri. Listen to my harmonics. I know you like that.”

Breath shaking, she nodded and there was the pop of a lid. The slick feeling of liquid over her back made her shiver and roll her shoulders. A fresher scent of lavender. A pop and the tiny thunk as he put the bottle down to the right. Rough hide coupled with callouses made for an interesting texture. His second larynx vibrated in a hum to the current song, and she felt his body swaying a small bit with the rhythm. Is thumbs dug into the knots of her back and shoulders, working them loose and causing her to moan.

Sweat from the heat and steam dripped down her neck. His tongue was swift to catch the drops, and he even traced along the sensitive tendon on the right side. Her taste coaxed out a growl that made her shudder and roll her hips against his crotch. His plates hadn’t really shifted yet, but she allowed herself to enjoy the texture without the inconvenience of chafing thanks to the water. Previously idle hands skimmed over his thighs, feeling for the breaks between plates where his softer hide was and she rubbed everywhere she could get her fingers. The noises he made got her worked up more, and then it was a feedback loop as he also got turned on by her sounds. The pelvic plates under her asscheeks moved and she moved forward just a bit to give him more room. His massaging hands worked lower, the flang of his vocals hitting chords deep inside that he got better and better at stirring up every time they got intimate.

“Damn, Kerica…” Garrus gasped softly, gripping her hips and bringing her back to feel his now freed cock against the small of her back where she was oh-so-sensitive at her tailbone. The ridges he had rubbed _just_ right and she gripped his thighs tightly, “It doesn’t take long at all anymore, does it? For me to get like this...all because of you and what you do to me…”

“What I do to you, huh?” Kerica’s breath was shallow, rubbing back against him, her abdomen clenching with desire, “Tell me more, big guy…”

“It still makes me reel, you know...knowing that you’re _mine_ .” A possessive growl, “All mine, _inside_ and out.” His hands rubbed her sides, tracing over her hip-bones and it was his turn to roll his hips.

“Hmm...you like that you got to _take_ me, all for yourself?” She jerked back against his cock, arching her body forward to rub her pussy over the thick knot near the base of his length, and she gripped his knees, “You like that _you_ , of all people, were _my_ first?”

“Yeah, I like that no one else has that under their belt.” Garrus agreed, breathless. “Get back here.” He rumbled and hooked his arm under her and brought her so she was flush against his chest. Shifting their bodies, he slipped between her thighs and teased her a little bit more, “Are you alright with that?” He purred, nosing her neck, “That I take pride knowing…”

Kerica whined a bit and dropped her head back into his carapace, “Fuck, you know I do. I like it when you get all confident and possessive, Garrus...you deserve it. I never wanted anyone else…hnng!” A surprised keen caught her throat as he slipped the tip of himself inside her during one of his thrusts over her cunt. He froze in surprise, too, and they both shuddered before he dropped her body further down until his knot stopped their progress.

He could reach deeply as it stood, and at first it had been enough, getting them both off no problem. Yet over time it was mutual that they both wanted more. It took time, his knot was overall maybe two and a half inches, but she was a small person and while their sex life was healthy and regular, she had to be basically sopping wet and completely relax her muscles for him to slip inside. Sometimes her own frustration made it harder, _needing_ it, but her impatience led to it being more sore than it could’ve been. She took the blame even though he felt bad every time.

Water wasn’t the best source of lube and anyone who said otherwise probably liked the feel of the skin having a weird sticky slickness that resulted in a raw sensation. They weren’t really having sex, however. Kerica heard the bottle and felt the soap over her breasts this time. Then his hands were rubbing her down all over again. Little rocking motions from either of them was such a _tease_ , but it felt so _good_.

“Yeah...just like that, love…” Garrus’ voice vibrated in her ear and he licked the shell of it, “Fuck...why’d you have to go and paint your face…”

Panic made her freeze, “Do you...not…” She squealed as he pinched her nipples. He knew she didn’t like that, so he soothed the nubs with soft flicks of his thumbs.

“I _do_...I do, sweetie. Spirits, it just…” Garrus reached a hand up and stroked under the blue lines of one cheek, “It makes me…”

He was having trouble with his words, and they fell into silence while she waited for him to decide to say what he wanted to say or not. She cupped the water in front of her and started washing away the soap. They couldn’t stay in the bath much longer or the lavender was going to make her fall asleep.

Her actions brought him back, and he made a noise of pain, his mouth plates landing in her hair on the top of her head, mimicking a kiss, “It makes me want them to be real.” The words were quiet and his arms tightened around her in a seemingly desperate hug. The movement rocked their joined bodies together again and their moans were in sync. A little deeper...but not quite…

“Knot me, Garrus…” Kerica whimpered.

Garrus’ hand that wasn’t on her cheek moved down to flick over her clit, “I will, love, we’re almost…”

“No, Garrus.” Kerica swallowed hard and drug more air into her lungs, and her voice pitched change to more of her Commander Shepard tone, “I want you to _knot me_ , Garrus.”

Garrus Vakarian went stone-cold still. It seemed like he even stopped breathing.

They’d been able to get the knot in, sure, but he never came inside her with it, which would result in locking together for maybe hours. They just never had the time or privacy. A full ship usually meant her attention was split six of twelve different ways at any given point.

“Kerica…”

“While we’re at it, _bite me_ , too.”

A deep keen morphed into a desperate growl, his pelvis jerking upwards, “Spirits…” Pulling out of her, he slid her deeper into the water so he could rub away all traces of soap before he hauled them both out of the water, swiping up the towels he had put on the floor. Patting her down, he didn’t resist when she put her hand behind his thick neck to pull him down for a kiss. The blindfold was slipping off, so he just removed it completely with an easy tug. He only pulled away briefly to put out the candles. Turning swiftly once it was dark, his arms were out as he saw the shadow of hers up in the air. Scooping her up around her middle she hopped up and he easily supported her as he walked them to the bedroom, their kissing hot and fierce, tongues twisting and tasting.

Her body bounced onto the bed, but he didn’t even stop in his momentum, crawling up after her to cover her body with his. Her words kept ringing in his ears and it was clouding him with need. Need to be inside her, to drink her up in every way possible, to _mark_ her _permanently_.

His tongue landed exactly where his dick had been not too long before, and he showed her no mercy. She screamed lightly in surprise and pleasure, her hands gripping the sheets and her hips bucking, her legs falling open for him. Yes, that’s it...deep, hard, and rough. It was how she liked it. His thumb rubbed over her clit and she didn’t hesitate to be as lewd as she wanted. His nails didn’t slice her open anymore since he kept them reasonably trimmed, but they still bit into her skin.

“Garrus! Garrus...I’m…” it really didn’t take her very long at all, he noticed, but perhaps the same ideas and thoughts that were plaguing him right now were having the same effect on her. She didn’t vocalize much except noises during intimate moments like this, so when she managed to say his name, he slipped his tongue out and replaced it with a finger, fucking her intently until her back arched and she did this odd thing where she screamed inside her throat, her teeth clenched together, eyes screwed shut. Her legs reflexively came together and her whole body shuddered.

Garrus wasn’t having that. Prying her legs back open, he slipped his cock back inside her with ease right up to the knot. Wiping his face off on the sheets, he kissed her, rubbing her side and hip and anywhere else he could reach, “Relax for me, Kerica. Come on, come down. Breathe.” His voice was barely registering, mostly harmonics, but she heard him, taking gasping breaths between the sweet kisses, “I got you…” he promised and nuzzled her neck, listening to her groan deep, “I’m right here.” Arms wrapping around his neck, he rocked his hips, she pushed back and…

Ooooh…

“Fuck! Garrus!” Kerica’s voice was high, and looking at her she had tears pearling at the corners, her nose flaring as she tried to drag air into her lungs. “So...deep…” Bottoming out where he was flush against her, they shuddered together and held each other close.

His mind was fogging as his mouth watered, his tongue thick, and his jaw _ached_. He ached to bite her, and just as an experiment he drug his teeth across her collarbone…

His hips jerked as she clamped down around him.

She wanted it...she wanted it and it _turned her on_.

“Garrus…” Kerica barely managed to grind out through clenched teeth. Opening her eyes, she brought him up with a push of her hand and stroked her thumb over the broken markings on the scarred side of his face. His eyes searched hers and she saw how clowdy they were, “Fuck me...knot me, bite me...I need it. I need you…” she hooked her legs up more and changed the angle, causing her to jerk. Her head dug back against the pillow and she exposed her neck to him, mouth hanging open as she forced herself to keep breathing through the intense pleasure, “Take me, big guy…”

A snap of his hips and Garrus was gone. Deep ringing groans and grunts filled the room as he pulled out so his knot popped free, only to sink back inside her fully. Her body had adjusted which made it so much easier to go at a brutally fast pace. His hands grabbed under her knees and pushed her down, folding and molding her body to maximize his own pleasure. He didn’t get _selfish_ like this very often, even during sex. She really had to push and goad him to lose his mind to the point where primal instincts took over everything else. To fuck her hard and drive her into the mattress.

She wasn’t about to let him be the only one to lose their mind, however. When he got like this she let herself go, feel him and hear him. How his ridges gave her a feeling much different from his tongue or fingers. How his knot stretched her and made her entrance ache pleasantly. He made her feel hollow every time he left her body, and so _full_ when he thrust back home. Those possessive growls did a number on her, too, the ‘mine, mine, mine’ undertones of his sub-vocals making her scream and cum around him a second time.

It didn’t end there. He didn’t stop to let her come down and he didn’t slow down. Which meant she didn’t stop, either.

Continuous growls and moans kept each other going and everything faded for a good several minutes. Where did one begin and the other end? Eventually he did let her legs down to grip at her hips instead and his feet dug into the sheets as he kept driving into her, but his movements were frantic and losing rhythm.

“Bite...bite...Garrus…” it was all she could manage, pleading, her abdomen tight and her inner muscles throbbing and clenching around him from her multiple orgasms. She’d lost count after three or five...it didn’t even matter. All she wanted was him to…

Sharp pain exploded in her shoulder and the harsh scent of blood filled her nose. She did shriek in pain, but then a needy cry of pleasure as he gave one last thrust, coming as flush against her as he possibly could and _came_.

Garrus had never cum as hard as he did in that very moment. Never had he knotted before. Sure, sex with that one Turian woman but nothing...Spirits, nothing like he ever felt with Kerica. Colors exploded in his mind. Their mixed scents mingled with the smell of her blood. The taste of her core from before and now the metallic tang of her life on his tongue.

The pop of his knot inside her searing hot center was enough of an overload with everything else that Garrus blacked out just after he pulled his teeth from her shoulder.

Kerica was extremely glad she was strong enough even without her suit to flip Garrus and herself over on the bed so he was on his back and her legs were straddling his hips. It...hurt. Yet not to the point where she regretted it. It was a pleasure-pain and she was able to ignore it for the most part as her body couldn’t decide what hurt more, her shoulder or her vagina.

It took several minutes for her to come down from the high. Yet...as her mind wandered and she registered she could _feel_ every last bit of him inside of her filling her to the point where she knew he was pressing against her cervix, her body lit up again with renewed vigor.

A groan and a shiver led to her thudding her head on his cowl. Shit. An unconscious boyfriend and she was horny. Again. The pain had dulled enough that it was only an ache, so she rolled her hips and covered her mouth as she whimpered. Jerking, she couldn’t control herself as she bucked and rolled against him until another orgasm hit her unexpectedly.

Tremors wracked her body as she laid against Garrus and tried to catch her breath, her mind hazy and blood all over the both of them. It almost smelled like a battlefield. She couldn’t get anywhere to clean up, not until he...oh, there we go. He was stirring. Noises of confusion from his harmonics met her ears and she lifted her head tiredly to look at him as he blinked his sky blues open.

Then he met her jade green orbs and suddenly he _panicked_.

He sat up with a jerk, barely catching her and then they both grunted as he bucked his hips, which made her grip his cowl and bit her lip, her head falling back. They froze, just breathing and trying to come back to themselves. When his eyes focused he looked her over, pain filling his sub-vocals. “Keri…” he couldn’t make sense of the blood, barely seeing where his puncture marks could be. It caused him to be on the verge of hyperventilating as he picked her up and supported her as he swung his legs over the bed.

“Garrus, just...stop. Stop a second. Don’t move.” Kerica grabbed his face and made him look at her. He was shaking, and she forgot for a second whether or not Turians could cry. He sure looked like he was about to. “Garrus, love, hey...I’m okay. I’m _okay_ .” He only blinked at her, looking like he didn’t believe her, but he didn’t say anything. “I need you to understand that I wanted this. You weren’t freaking out beforehand. You’re also locked to me now, so it’s not like you’re going to get away from me to wallow in your own self-pity.” He scoffed, but he darted his eyes away for a second and then met her eyes again, a bit more determined. “That’s better. It hurt before, but it just aches now. I promise. It would be _nice_ to clean up before it gets crusty, but I’m happy.”

Brow plates pinched together, “You’re happy?”

“Yes!” Kerica gave him a smile that lit up the room and warmed his heart, “I’m very happy. I’ve been wanting this for a while.” His eyes softened and he stroked up and down her back.

“Seems you’ve wanted a lot of things for a while.” Garrus hummed. Just what did he do to deserve her? He was slower now as he hooked his hands under her ass and hauled them up. It took a second to fight the wobbles, but he strode them back to the bathroom. He drained the water and sat down as it refilled. “I did get you chocolates...they’re in the bedroom, though. Also, all the rose petals were pink, but I got you one coral one that’s with the chocolates.”

“You’ll have to feed them to me when we get back in there.” Kerica laughed softly and brushed her nose with his, kissing it and making it scrunch up, “I love you, Garrus Vakarian. Thank you for marking me. For bonding me to you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kerica. I’m glad you are happy...that you wanted this with me.” Garrus kissed her lovingly, one hand cupping the back of her head. She kissed back, and he was surprised the fire still burned hot, but he let it happen.

He wouldn’t want this with anyone else.


End file.
